Somethings Can Change
by 14bubbles
Summary: Aelin has lived a pretty normal life. She has everything life could offer her. She may be the princess of Terrasen, she may not have parents, and she may be the last fire wielder in the world, but none of that has stopped her. She has a grumpy magic trainer, five good friends, an aunt that wants her either dead, or on her side. And, war knocking on her door. Longer synopsis inside.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY** : Aelin Galathynius has been living an easy life. Her parents died in a carriage accident, but other than that, her life is pretty ordinary. Other then the fact that she is the Princess of Terrasen, and the last fire wielder in the world. She has a personal magic trainer (Rowan Whitethorn), and amazing boyfriend (Sam Cortland), two loyal best friends (Lysandra and Elide), multiple people owing her a debt in some way shape or form, a scary aunt (Mauve), a prince who eats like a fine lady (Dorian Havillard), and Chaol. Could her life get any crazier? Who doesn't want a self brooding, ancient fae warrior training them? I know Aelin sure doesn't, well maybe not for long. After all, somethings can change because of an evil demon wanting to destroy the world.

(age 10)Aelin's PoV:

There was a strange, ancient presence in the castle when I awoke. I knew that my parents had been talking about getting me a personal trainer for my fire magic but I hadn't thought that they would go through with it. And with Aedion off at war camps… Well, now it was just me. Me and Elide but, if you want my opinion, I don't think Elide likes me very much.

When I was walking down the stairs that led to the grand hall I heard my parents talking to a woman. A woman's voice that I had never heard before but knew all too well. The voice of an ancient fae queen that isn't a fan of the demi-fae. The voice of my Aunt Maeve. I brought myself to the door to hear what they were saying.

"Thank you for this Maeve. I really hope that he can do this for her. I'm just so scared that she won't survive after we follow through on the plan," I heard my mother saying.

There was a muffled reply then this, "Do you really think that this will work? I mean she's only ten!" I heard my father yelling to my mother and Aunt, "I don't know if disappearing to the-"

I turned to walk away so I wouldn't have to hear anymore of that. What did they mean by "disappearing"? Was something going to happen? And who was the "he" they were talking about? Was it Dorian? Sam? Aedion? I decided not to think about it.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

"Princess! Princess!" That was the first thing I heard when I woke up this morning, before dawn I noticed. Somebody was yelling in my ear.

"What?" I snapped, "Who is waking me up at this ungodly hour?"

"I'm sorry," said a voice from my bedside table, a voice I instantly knew as Lady Marion, "I'm so deeply sorry, Aelin." This made me suspicious that she wasn't just apologizing about waking me up before the butt crack of dawn.

"Lady Marion? What is it?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow my head was currently resting in, "What's happened?"

"There-there was a accident and-and, oh Aelin I'm sorry. I just-I'm sorry Aelin," she started, that was when I noticed tears were streaming down her face, "Aelin they're dead. Oh Fireheart, I'm so sorry Fireheart-"

I cut her off, "What are you sorry for? Who's dead, Marion? Who's dead?"

"Your parents, dear. They were coming back from the manor, and the driver got distracted and-" her voice broke, "And," she took a deep breath before going on, "And they crashed into a tree. No survivors. Oh, Aelin. Oh, Fireheart…"

I stopped hearing. Stopped breathing. I just, stopped. _Dead_. That word echoed in my head. _No survivors_. That meant I was alone. Aedion likely wouldn't hear about this, and he wasn't due back until my coronation, and that was in 8 years. _Dead. Dead. Dead._ I exploded with a scream, and the room erupted into flames.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1:

Aelin's PoV (seven years later, Aelin is 17 almost 18):

I jolted up in bed. Throwing myself out of the nightmare that still haunted me, even after seven years. I knew what today was. It still haunted me, even when there was nothing I could've done. To make things worse, the royal family of Adarlan was coming along with some of their court, Maeve is visiting Rowan (my trainer), Sam is leaving for Eyllwe, and it's the anniversary for my parents death. Wow. I have a busy day.

Slowly, I dragged myself out of bed and made my way to the armoire in the corner of my room and grabbed the green dress I would be wearing today. I laid it out on my bed, grabbed my sheer, light blue dressing gown and made my way down stairs for some breakfast.

Halfway down the oak stairs that lead from the east wing to the general hall, where I would be meeting Adarlan's royal family and most cherished of their court. I don't have to meet Maeve, she would just appear and disappear when she wanted.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

"Remember Aelin, you must be nice. If the king likes you then there might be an immediate marriage proposal then a wedding not soon after," I was kinda listening to my advisor, but also spacing off about how Sam left before I could say good bye. But when my advisor, Lady Marion, started mentioning marriage, I was all ears.

"MARRIAGE?! But Marion, I'm only 17! I'm not even on the throne yet!" I yelled. Seriously? Marriage? My 18th birthday is in one week, which meant the coronation was going to be four days after that. According to the priestesses I must be 18 for four days before I am eligible for the crown.

"Yes you must marry my dear," Marion spoke with a softness in her tone that I was used to, and knew that nobody could replicate it.

"I told you, and everybody, that I DID NOT WANT TO MARRY BEFORE I WAS 22!" I spat, furious that the council would even go to that option when it was clear that I had no intent in marrying now, and wasn't looking forward to it in the future. I had told everybody that I wasn't a fan of children and really didn't want an heir, let alone share my throne. "Oh and Marion, let's think about this. I am an immortal fae, soon to be queen. Should I marry Dorian Havilliard I would potentially be wiping their name from history and be replacing it with Galathynius. I will also be ruling, not just Terrasen, but Adarlan too. Oh and if I do marry the arrogant prince, we will be creating a super kingdom, and I honestly don't think anybody wants that."

"I-" she started but was cut off by the trumpet blowing. The trumpet that signaled Adarlan was here


	3. Chapter 3

Short A/N before we start: Ok, I'm a natural third person writer. I don't usually write in first person so I decided to try it out in this story. While I was pre-writing all this, I kept switching my PoV's so I'm decided to stick to third person. I'm super sorry, and had to put this here so you guys won't get confused. Enjoy, and please comment any criticism you have!

Chapter:2

Oh dear. Aelin wasn't ready for this. The princess hadn't seen Dorian since that fateful dinner before her parents left for the manor, also known as "Aelin's Magical Tantrum Part 1". The part 2 of the magical tantrum is much less known.

"Come on darling. We must get you down there. You know your uncle won't be able to greet them properly without you," Lady Marion said, attempting to rush her out the door.

"Ok, Lady." Aelin started walking out the door, "Wait," she stopped at the frame, both arms going out in attempt to stop herself from going any farther, "Will Sam be there? I mean, I assume Rowan will be because Her Majesty Queen Mauve will be arriving shortly after and-"

Lady Marion cut her off with a look, "Aelin, your stalling. No Sam won't be there, but Rowan will be there. No need to fret. Now, let's get a move on! I know you like to be late, but this is certainly _not_ fashionably."

"Yes, Marion," Aelin muttered before leaving the safety of her room.

"Your Majesties, Prince Dorian, Prince Holland," she said, slightly bowing her head to the royal family of Adarlan, "I, um, wasn't aware the whole _court_ would be coming."

Lysandra, the young girl standing to the girls left coughed pointedly to her. A cough telling her that she needed to just go along with the changes that were made.

"I am terribly sorry, _Your Highness_ -" the king practically spat Aelin's title, "-We didn't mean any inconvenience, the Duke Perrington and Lady Caltain decided to come along and see the countryside for themselves."

"Well, I would hardly call Orynth a countryside experience-" Lysandra stepped on her foot, "-I would like to introduce you to my court Lady Marion Lochan of Perranth," she gestured to Marion standing next to her "Lady Lysandra Blodau of Caraverre," Lysandra was on her right, "Prince Rowan Whitethorn of Doranelle," Rowan was on her right, a spot that was supposedly Aedion's but seeing as he wasn't there, the spot went to Rowan, "And, the rest of my court Lord Samuel Cortland of Rosamel, who has traveled to Ellywe for a few weeks and then lastly, my cousin General Aedion Ashryver, who is in a war camp, but should return shortly."

"It's a pleasure-" the king was cut off.

"Well, well. Aelin, a pleasure to see you again. Same to you Rowan. Now, my darling niece, do you care to tell me why, in the gods name, that human trash is here today? Is _His Majesty_ thinking of a marriage proposal? Surely he couldn't be thinking about that, due to the fact that you are already betrothed to the Lord Samuel Cortland of Rosamel."


	4. Chapter I've Already Lost Track

Chapter 4:

"Maeve," Aelin grumbled, "A pleasure as always."

"Well, darling, the pleasure, as always, is mine. So, can I please get an explanation? Now." Maeve said, obviously waiting for something.

"I suppose you're right. The King of Adarlan is here to probably get his son married, seeing as Prince Dorian is of age to ascend the throne. I, on the other hand, simply wanted some company and decided that my neighbors were my best bet. Now your turn, why the hell are you here?" Aelin explained to her so many greats aunt.

"The cadre needed to stretch their legs. They should be arriving shortly. And, how could I miss my niece getting crowned the Queen of Terrasen?"

"Ok… Can somebody please explain to me _who_ she is and _why_ she is here? I'm so very confused," the Queen Georgina of Adarlan said for the first time.

"The Royal Family, and court, of Adarlan, this is my _(insert however many greats here)_ Aunt Maeve, Queen of all the Fae and Doranelle," Aelin said, while finally dropping into a deep bow, seeing as, she herself was Fae. Everybody followed after, including the Royal Family, and court, of Adarlan.

"Ahh, there's that respect you are always lacking. Now, to see if we can get you to say please an-"

"AEDION!" Aelin shouted, sprinting off of the dias and into her cousin's awaiting arms. "You're here! You made it!"

"Of course I did. It's not everyday your little cousin gets crowned queen of Terrasen." He said, he then looked to the people behind Aelin, "Hello Marion, Lysandra and Rowan. Great to see you again. Hello royal family and court of Adarlan."

"I'm so happy to see you!" Aelin said with excitement, "Ok, now go. You must check in with Orlon. He's in his room."

"Wow, kicking me out already, cuz?" Aedion asked while he was leaving.

"Ahh, yes. Now, where were we?"


End file.
